wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bloodied Talons
BACKGROUND This story takes place 1,000 years before the events of The Dragonet Prophecy. The queen of the SkyWing's is currently Queen Rainstorm. Their grandmother, Ex-Queen Owl just recently died of sickness, so her oldest daughter Rainstorm had to ascend the throne early. Family tree : Ex-Queen Owl x ? (Deaceased) --> Queen Rainstorm and her sister Princess Goldfinch Princess's Goldfinch x Prince Magpie --> Nemean (Thanks Hey for the character!) Queen Rainstorm x King Everest --> Princess Swallow, Prince Mockingbird, Prince Tanager, Prince Skua, and Prince Razorbill The SkyWings and SandWings are having a dispute over a strip of land (One day to be Possibility) and Queen Badland of the SandWings is currently threatening war. Prologue Prince Mockingbird was bored. Well that was nothing new. "Family dinners" as Princess Rainstorm so lovingly called them were always boring, full of "polite" conversation and "useful" information. Sometimes he wanted to claw his own ears out. Right now, in fact, that sounded like a very good idea. " . . . And the trade today and this week is increasing." Princess Rainstorm said, clapping her talons. A servant quickly bustled over and speared another piece of rabbit, putting it on her plate, then retreated back to the edge of the room. Rainstorm materialized a fork and knife from somewhere and began cutting up her rabbit into tiny pieces. Mockingbird looked down at his own rabbit, or what was left of it anyway. He was barely hungry, partly because he had hunted with Ether earlier in the morning and partly because his grandmother was here for a visit. Queen Owl stared at her daughter with a look that spoke a thousand words. Though Owl barely said a word, Mockingbird could usually figure out what she was thinking just by looking at her face. Right now, Owl was furious. But why, Mockingbird could not figure out. "But they may not increase for much longer." Prince Skua said, licking his claws clean of the rabbit blood that stained them. Mockingbird looked at his oldest brother with an eye roll. Skua ''always ''though of himself as "the grown up prince" and never ceased to insert himself right into the older dragons conversation. "What with Queen Badland threatening war. She had ultimate control of what comes in and out of her sands, and we need trade with the IceWings and NightWings." Princess Rainstorm let out a small trickle of laughter. "The SandWings will not be a problem. Our army is ''much ''more vast." Mockingbird yawned and put his elbow on the table, resting his face on his long claws. "MOMMA!" Princess Swallow suddenly shrieked, pointing one tiny claw at Mockingbird. Swallow flapped her tiny light orange wings, jumping up and down. "MOCKINGBIRD HAS HIS EBOW ON THE TABE!" Rainstorm turned to her son, frowning. "Mockingbird!" She said sharply. "We talked about this!" Mockingbird sighed and took his elbow off the table. "Proper etiquette!" "But Mother, I'm ''tired." ''Mockingbird said, yawning to prove his case. "And this is boring." The moment he said it, Mockingbird regretted it. Rainstorm spread her wings angrily and pointed one stubby claw at her second youngest son. "Mockingbird," She said in a low, dangerous voice. "You be grateful that you have food on the table and family to share it with. Most SkyWing's . . . most ''dragons ''don't have that. ''Be grateful." ''Mockingbird bowed his head, though his claws curled angrily. "Yes Mother." He quickly stuffed the rest of the rabbit into his jaws and stood up. "May I be excused?" Rainstorm frowned slightly, but then nodded. Mockingbird turned on his heels and shoved the plate into a servants talons. He opened the door to the dining room. "Wait." Mockingbird looked back at the table, expecting to see his mother or one of his brothers saying something, but it was only Owl. "How are you, Mockingjay?" Her eyes were a strange light yellow and they pulled Mockingbird in like a net. "Um . . . It's Mocking''bird." ''Prince Tanager said with a small laugh. Owl shot him a glare. "Good." Mockingbird managed to choke out. There was something about Queen Owl that made him . . . uncomfortable. "Just good? Please be more specific." Owl leaned forward, her wings folded in crisp, clean folds. "Mother," Rainstorm said in a soft, but firm voice. "Can't you see Mockingbird is tired?" Owl looked at him doubtfully, but she finally nodded. "Good day then." She slithered. Mockingbird swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "You as well." He said, trying to sound calm. As he turned and walked out of the extravagant dining hall and into the hallway, he thought he could hear laughter. Deep, dark, cold laughter that made Mockingbird feel like his bones were made of jelly and he couldn't walk anymore. He forced one talon after another as he walked down the long hallway, but Owl's laughter stuck with him until he finally flung himself into his room and closed the door, panting. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. She was just laughing. But there was something about her laughter that made him feel like the world was no longer safe to live in. Chapter One ''Three years later . . . '' Tanager let out an earth-shattering snore. Mockingbird lifted up his head groggily, glaring at his little brother. ''My moon's. ''He thought worriedly, squinting in the darkness. ''Why is my brother being SO LOUD? ''Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing)